


Soulmate(s) that I don't want.

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: Hidden Tony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Extremis Tony Stark, Gen, M/M, Rescue, Snow, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Soulmates that tony doesn't need nor want.The stories in this series are mostly one shots that can be read individually.





	1. Steve and Barnes are not who he wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Far From) The Optimal Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107000) by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to keep saving his soulmates, even though he would rather be countries away from them.

Tony finds Barnes out cold, legs trapped in ice and his vitals dangerously low even for a super-soldier. The poor metal arm has had to divert power to keep it’s stupid human alive, hence the fading signal. He helps it out by melting the ice and pulling the human free and flying to the nearest shelter which just happens to be a small, isolated cabin.   
  
He sends a glare at the human attached to the arm as his suit slinks away. Tony places Barnes by the door as he takes in what he should do. It was highly unlikely that he could fly the super-soldier out of this blizzard covered mountain without killing him. The percentage is 5.2% of him living and that is with having to re-grow back fingers and toes.    
  
He sends out a quick update of the location to Sharon and Shuri as he gets the fire started. He finds every pillow and piece of bedding he can scrounge up and forms a bed in front of the fire. Stripping and drying Barnes with hospital-like care he wraps him up in the bed.  
  
Tony waits a few minutes before letting out a frustrated sigh when the arm asks for help saying that it's human is still too cold. He strips down out of his shirt, shoes, socks and pants. Slowly he lies behind the super soldier and forms the suit around them like a cocoon. Extremis always has him running a little too hot and it is times like this that he finds it helpful.  
  
Rhodey had complained that he keeps his workshop too cold last time he had come around. That had been till his Sour patch had cuddled up beside him to watch a movie, after that it had been a common thing to be called on for his space heater duty.  
  
He hoped Barnes doesn’t wake up while they lay here, he would prefer that Barnes and Steve don’t find out about him as their soulmates status. He can imagine the argument and no thank you, he doesn’t want any part of it. He doesn’t believe in fate, he believes in fact and he knows for a fact that he doesn’t want them in his everyday life.  
  
If there was fate it wouldn’t have fucked up the world by bringing in alpha, betas and omegas when the snap was undone.  
  
If there was fate then that fate would know for a fact that Tony shouldn’t be an omega, that he doesn’t need nor want two Alpha’s that can’t even take care of themselves. Every time he has to go save their ass just proves that they don’t have what it takes to look after anyone.  
  
He had found out on their first rescue of them when his instincts had told him he had to act. He had smelt their scent when they were both unconscious and had laughed so hard tears had formed in his eyes. He didn’t care that Barnes had killed his mother, he had gotten over it. No, what he found most fucked up was that he knew that he would always come second to either one of them.  
  
He had tested that theory several times in battled between then and now. His scent removed with a drug so he could see what would happen with minimal risk. And time and time again they had saved each other with lovesick eyes while they left him to get his ass out of danger.     
  
He can feel that his bodies fatigue from extremis fighting off the drug and the flight here is taking its toll on him. He doesn’t want to sleep, but his body needs a small recharge and his last thought as the world flicks is to hook himself up to the arm will sound an alarm before Barnes will wake up and in return, he helps charge the arm up.

  
  
There’s a ping that reboots his mind and his eyes shoot open as data streams into his brain. He calls his armour to him, snatching his clothes and out the door on silent feet before he has even finished viewing all the data. The Snow is coming down heavy and it melts as it gets near him in the milliseconds it takes for him to be flying into the sky and away.  
  
The omega in him bristled at the abrupt leaving and it only takes a second for him to quiet it. This is how he looks after what is his, he doesn’t need or want anything else than this. He doesn’t even want this, but he has seen what happens to people who’s soulmate dies and he can't afford that right now. He can not afford the months of a broken mind it would leave him with not when he is still helping fix the world after the snap.   
  
He perches higher up the mountain so he can stand guard just out of view. He pulls back the armour and at once the snow melts under his feet. Pulling on his shirt first and as he slips on his pants as Barnes’s arm sends him an update.  
  
Barnes is awake, hungry and safe. The super Solider is also agitated and pacing.    
  
He hooks up to JOCASTA and gets a grumpy message of a plan ruined. Tony just sends her a hug. She is young and still learning so he doesn’t blame her for trying to help those in her care. She doesn’t get that sometimes people need to go against there code to be happy.  
  
He lifts a leg and slips on a sock and a shoe, encasing it in the armour before placing it in the warm puddle beneath him. He then does the same with the foot as Jo tells him Steve will be at the cabin soon with food.  
  
At the mentions of food his alert pings reminding him that he is hungry, he flicks it away to deal with later. He has enough reserves, for now, he won't be critical for another 36 hours.  
  
The snow turns to ice around his warm puddle as he waits in his toasty warm suit with extremis running through his every cell. Getting Extremis had been the most painful experience of his life, he had spent 23 hours and 36 seconds screaming as his body ripped itself apart on a molecular level and rebuilt from the ground up to something more than human. He woke up looking years younger and man had Pepper been mad.  
  
Since then he had only been allowed to video call with the company for any meeting. Not that he complained about that, he looked amazing in his aged-up video call form and he didn’t have to leave his workshop. The few times he left it had been easy enough to hook up a hollow mask.  
  
A ping from Barnes’s arm had his shoulders relaxing. Steve had finally shown up and they both seemed sad yet they were eating.  
  
Tony nods, his instincts settling down now that both his soulmates were safe and eating.  
  
He tells the arm thank you and to ping him if/when he needs to rescue it’s human.  
  
Tony takes off skyward; he has a prince that needs to learn what happens to those who cross Tony Stark.   


	2. Steve and Barnes are not who he wants part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really fit in with my hidden Tony, but I needed to clear up the last chapter.

Tony looks at his best friend, his platypus and on a rare occasion voice of reason. His sugar plum who still was the man Tony grew up with and yet so marked by age. His sugarplum will be 51 soon and then in what will be no time at all he will age past the point of existence.

As if knowing that something is wrong, Rhodey turns to face him instead of the Tv with a questioning look.  
  
"Tones?"  
  
"Will you take extremis."  
  
Rhodey blinks and then blinks again before a look so sad falls upon him and he takes Tony's hands.  
  
"Tones you know that I've never wanted to live forever."  
  
He doesn't know what to say to that. Rhodey is the only one of his friends that don't have a partner. He knows that he can't ask someone with a loved one to take on the curse of living forever and watching his loved ones pass on. He can't curse them like he is.  
  
"Tones, you know that you don't have to be alone anymore?"  
  
He looks at Rhodey in question.  
  
"I'm not alone, I call the kid all the time while he's in Wakanda and I have you and Pepper bugging me."  
  
Their hands shift and come to rest over Tony's stomach.  
  
"Tones you were given away to create your own family, a family that will in all likely hood have your extremis genes and will live just as long as you."  
  
He almost flinches away in protest.  
  
"I'm not saying choose those two fuckwits for Alphas." Rhodey quickly adds in.  
  
"I'm saying to the great Tony Stark. Go pick your sperm donor and have a kid of your own. Create that family you have always wanted but."  
  
Rhodey leans back and smirks.  
  
"I get to be their favourite uncle."  
  
  
  
Tony takes to the sky that night once Rhodey is asleep with the need to clear his head. Since getting extremis the sky's have always felt more at home then the ground. He doesn't just fly through the skies in a suit, the suit is a part of him. He feels the air move over it as if it was flowing over his skin.  
  
No screens are blocking his view as all the data is just there in his mind and it is thrilling to just let go of his tight control over the power and just be. To just be so far out that only the slightest pings of technology register in the back of his mind. Of course, Friday is always there and Vision only a ping away so he knows everyone is safe.  
  
It gives him time to think at his full processing power. He considers thought afterthought until he has a list of plans. His first one only has a likely hood of 20% and is also likely to be thrown in his face and yet it was the most appealing.  
  
He's already heading there, has been since the thought popped up in his head. He only knows of one other person who doesn't fit in with their class. One other that is as much a lone wolf as he is. One other that fits in every criterion.  
  
He activates stealth as he draws close to the town though he knows this person is likely to feel him coming. Just to be sure he spikes Arc power before settling down on a cliff, looking out at the dark ocean below.  
  
"Hello, Anthony."  
  
He lets the suit sink away as the person joins him.  
  
"Hello, your sweetness."  
  
He turned and looks into green eyes that glow ever so slightly.  
  
"What has brought you here mortal."  
  
"Can't one Omega just want to talk to another. I mean you must be just as sick of all these alpha brains as I am."  
  
He gets a snort, of agreement.  
  
"Yes, all the pheromones are quite annoying. I thought they were bad enough before but since the snap, it is like they lost what little thought they had and it all went to their knot."  
  
He laughs, glad that someone else sees it too.  
  
They sit in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the presence of another outcast.  
  
"Not that it isn't a pleasure to have you here, but I do have a meeting to attend to in a few hours and I have a few things to do before it."  
  
"Right, you’re princely duties to get to. "  
  
Tony isn't quite sure where to start so he just lets his mouth run.  
  
"I was thinking of having a child, you see I would need to start planning soon as Rhodey is already old and soon he would be too ancient. I offered him extremis to give him longer but of course, he is too good for that. Why is it that my best friend is too good for it. It should have been because he was so good that he lives longer."  
  
A hand covers his mouth and he glared at the god of mischief.   
  
"Ask what you want already."  
  
"I was wondering if you want to be the fathers to each other's babies or at least you would consider being the donor to mine."  
  
Green eyes blinked and then blinked again as he pulled back his hand.  
  
"I'm not saying you have to, it was just an idea one that…"  
  
The hand covered his mouth once more and this time he watched Loki. Watched as so many things flickered through green eyes before he finally spoke in an almost uncertain voice.  
  
"What you are asking is that we will help create a child for each other but that child will be solely the bearers. That you will have no say over my child and I will have no say over yours."  
  
Tony nods and a flicker of pure happiness is shown in Loki's eyes only for sorrow to take its spot.  
  
"Have you considered our different biologies? You know I am not Asgardian."  
  
The hand pulls back and Tony smiles.  
  
"I was hoping to do some tests beforehand to double-check but don't think you’re the only one who can cause any stuff up in that area."  
  
Tony links with his face mask and drops it. He can feel it crawl back showing off his youthful face.  
  
He is surprised that Loki looks more fascinated then startled.  
  
"You truly are a gifted mortal."  
  
Tony raises a hand while smirking at the god. He summons fire, it is only a small flame just enough to sit comfortably in his hand.  
  
"Not quite mortal anymore."  
  
Loki nods at this before sitting back.  
  
"Let me think about this. I will give you my answer before the end of the week."  
  
The fire disappears and Tony summoned the suit.  
  
"I will see you soon Rock of Ages."     
  
"And I, you little flame."  
  
Loki is gone before Tony can slide from the cliff. His chest so full of hope and heart light with joy.

 

* * *

  
Tony's hand rubs his slightly showing stomach as he hums. His feet ache slightly and yet he is glad for extremis as it has kept a majority of any discomfort at bay.  
  
With a smile, he grabs the teapot and moves to the table where Rhodey waits.  
  
"You know Tones, I don't think I have ever seen you this happy."  
  
"Yeah, well we still have a long while before this rug rat comes to break the quiet."  
  
"You got a date then."  
  
"Yer this little bugger is going to stick around for another nine months thanks to extremis."  
  
Extremis had mucked around with the baby's growth. Making it develop slower so instead of the nine months it was fifteen.  
  
"I've heard for Loki that it is the same for him. He is relieved as Asgardian carry their babies in the oven for twenty months."  
  
"Thank fuck that's not you. I couldn't imagine putting up with your whining for that long."  
  
"Hey, I don't whine that much."  
  
"Tones may I remind you that just yesterday that I came out to find you heartbroken because there was no chocolate cake right that minute, even though Friday told you that it would only be another ten minutes till it arrived."    
  
"But Sour Patch it was an emergency. When little one wants something, I'd be a bad daddy if I didn't get it right away. So I needed it."  
  
"Tones it took me the whole ten minutes to talk you out of summoning the suit and going to get it yourself. Remember you are meant to be keeping a low profile."  
  
"But honey it's boring."  
  
"Just think soon you will have a little you to keep you occupied."  
  
"Yeah won't that be amazing."  
  
He still wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. With him of fire and Loki of ice. It had been something he had got to witness when Loki came for tests. Watching pail skin change to blue, green eyes give way to red. Loki had looked nervous during that time so Tony had smiled and let his form shift. The whole freaks together thing.  
  
He had let his eyes light up and heat shimmer around his fingers. Bringing both his fire and code to the surface.  
  
"Just don't forget that I get to be the favourite uncle."  
  
"Of course platypus, I wouldn't have it any other way." 

* * *

One moment Tony was humming alone in the kitchen the next a thin Loki was there in a sparkle of green.  
  
"Rough day sparkle."  
  
Loki lets out a sigh as a shimmer of green washes away his thin look and replaces it with a very pregnant Loki. Not like Tony can say much there as he too looks like he's about to pop even though they both have two more months to go.  
  
"Thor is being an idiot, so nothing unusual there."  
  
"He still trying to get you to train and keeps coming into your space."  
  
"Yes, so today I told him that I'm off on a vacation to explore Midgard."  
  
"You finally taking up my invitation to move in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tony didn't let on that he knew the real reason. Loki's magic for the past two months had started fluctuation and messing up his control now and again. It looked to be progressively getting worse to the point where his allusions sometimes flickered. From the reading he had gotten it looked like Loki's baby was taking some of it and even on occasions playing with it.  
  
The worse thing was when Tony was too close his child did the same thing. When that happened Loki had eaten the house clean of food.  
  
"Friday times the shopping order by four and have it delivered this afternoon."  
  
"Done boss. I have also ordered all of Mr Loki's favourites."  
  
"Good job baby girl."  
  
He turned his attention back on Loki.  
  
"You picked a good day. I've got both roast pork and roast chicken in along with some roast vegetables, all of it should be done in a half-hour so how about we go get you settled in."  
  
"Show me to my room mortal," Loki smirked showing humour.  
  
"Right this way Princeling."      
  
Tony suddenly felt nervous, he wasn't sure how much was different between humans and jotun instincts so he hoped he hadn't screwed up.  
  
The house Tony was in was located not far from where his former Malibu house had been. It was three stories and built so even Hulk would have a hard time breaking in. His bedroom and Loki's took up half the top floor each. Both having a smallish kitchen in case they didn't feel up to leaving their rooms.  
  
They got off the elevator into a small hallway that only had two doors.  
  
"The room on the right is mine so if you need me for anything, feel free to come say hi. Your room is on the left. If you don't like anything let Friday know and she will see to it."  
  
Tony opened the door and stepped back to let Loki go in first, though that didn't stop him from activating the deactivated cameras in the room to watch the mage.  
  
The room was done in green and gold with hints of black. The large circular bed had high edges to keep everything in and several blankets and pillows in different shades. Along one wall were shelves ready for books or anything else Loki needed.  
  
Right next to the nest was a beautiful dark wood cot, with green blankets and a gold canopy. When Loki's eyes landed on it Tony knew he had chosen right.  
  
Green eyes filled with joy in a way that Tony only saw when Loki was stroking his stomach.  
  
Feeling like he was intruding he disconnected from the cameras.  
  
"I'll leave you to get settled in. Feel free to do whatever you want to the room, it is yours for however long you need it."  
  
Loki didn't even seem to hear him, instead, he was moving to the cradle as Tony closed the door.  
  
He was glad that Loki was here, the only company he had gotten since he had started showing had been Rodney and the occasional visit from Pepper. Peter called now and again but with his expecting pregnancy of twins, he didn't have much time. It seemed that the little spider had trouble keeping up with the energy demand, so between eating and sleeping it left him very little time.  
  
Tony let out a sigh as the elevator went down to the second floor. As if to remind him it was there his little pumpkin gave a kick. He rubbed at the spot.  
  
"Yes, little one. I can’t wait for you to be out too."  
  
As if to agree the lights flickered. Tony blinked knowing it was him.  
  
"Little one if that was you please be careful."  
  
There was a shift inside him and Tony laughed as he walked out and toward the kitchen.  
  
"You are going to be a little trouble maker. You must get that from Loki as I was a little angel."  

* * *

Tony looked down at the little bundle in his nest. He smiled at the little eyes try to focus on him.  
  
"Hello, Rayvon. How is my beautiful sweet this morning."  
  
Dark blue eyes blinked at him and Tony smiled at the half-smile. That smile dropped as a pinged went through his mind. His good mood went down the drain as he let out a growl.  
  
He moved to pull on a shirt and with practice hands he quickly bundled up his child and left the room crossing and knocking quietly on the door.  
  
The door was opened a moment later by a very tired looking Loki.  
  
"Anthony is there something you needed."  
  
He hated asking this since the god had only just had his child a little over 32 hours ago.  
  
"Yes. We have some guest that I need to remove from the house. Do you mind looking after my little ray of sunshine?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Loki held out his hand and Tony placed once last kiss on his little one's forehead before passing him to the mage.  
  
"If you need any assistance. Feel free to call."  
  
"I'll summon you if I need you Reindeer Games "  
  
He pings the quin jet and makes it land well away from the house with only a thought as he makes from the house. His suit slinks from his skin and he rejoices in the feeling. It had been months since he last had the suit on.  
  
He's covering the distance between the house and the jet as the jet opens and two super soldiers come out. They watch him as he lands, can feel their eyes track him until they aren't focusing on him, they're frozen in place in a way that speaks of focusing on other senses.  
  
Their eyes go wide and Barnes arm pings him in greeting, letting him know that it's human is fine though slightly in shock.   
  
"Omega" It almost gets lost in the breeze yet Tony just hears Barnes.  
  
"Our omega."  
  
Tony stood and grounded himself.  
  
"Not yours. There is no person here that is yours." His voice is low and firm.  
  
It seems to bring a small amount of sense to the super soldiers. When they look to have more control he asks.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We heard about your child and tried to call to see if you needed any help. When you didn’t pick up we got worried."  
  
"As you can see, I'm fine. Why don't you hop back in the jet and get out of here."  
  
Rogers makes to move and Tony raises a hand, repulsor glowing. It makes Rogers pause.  
  
"Tony?"  
   
"I am warning you, if you take another step I will fire. You are on privet property and are not permitted here."  
  
"Tony we can smell our omega, we know they're here," Rogers says like it means something.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Tony," Steve said with an exasperated groan.  
  
Tony stood his ground.  
  
"The people living here, know you’re here and if they didn't come out that means they don't want to see you."  
  
"You can't stand between us and our mate. We are their mates, we have a right to see them."  
  
Since they can't see his glare he moves into a battle-ready stance.  
  
"And they have a right to not be disturbed by some barbaric alpha's. Now for the last time before I call the council, leave the ground and do not come back without an invite from one of the residence."  
  
Barnes grabs Rogers shoulder just as the man goes to take a step.  
  
"Bucky?"  
  
"Stark has asked us to leave his home. We shouldn't be forcing ourselves on him."  
  
"But our mate is in there and I'm not leaving till I see them."  
  
They look at each other and Tony has had enough.  
  
"Rogers, if I get the Omega who's scent you like to tell you to fuck off, will you leave without a fuss."  
  
Eyes snap to him.  
  
"They won't do that, we are fated."  
  
Tony lets out a growl.  
  
"Do you agree to leave if they tell you to Rogers."  
  
Reluctantly Rogers nods.  
  
"Ok if you go back on it I will knock you out, dump you in the jet and send you back."  
  
He lets the suit sink back into him and then glares at the Alphas.  
  
"Get the fuck off my property."  
  
"Tony your…"  
  
Rogers stumbles forward and Tony's right-hand shoots a blast right at his feet causing the super soldier to freeze in place.  
  
"You agreed now leave before I call the council."  
  
"But we're your…"  
  
"You are nothing. I do not owe you squat. Now be a good soldier and fuck off."  
  
Barnes seems to get it first and he clasps a hand on Rogers' arm and tugs him back.  
  
"It is good to see you are well Stark. We will not bother you again."  
  
"But Bucky."  
  
Tony doesn't wait for the fight he is done with them. Turning he makes his way back to the house. Something loosens in him as he walks through the house. It's like a weight was lifted from his shoulders now that they know.  
  
When he gets back to Loki's room, it's to the god conjuring green butterflies while the two children watch with wide eyes. Tony smiles at his son, his light in the world of darkness.  
  
A green butterfly lands on Rayvon's nose and he makes the most adorable cross-eyed look. Who needs an Alpha when he can have that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you would like to see our little genius hide next in the comments below.


End file.
